betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Waterfork
Waterfork is a Ticoran town in the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. It can be visited in Chapters 2, 4, and 6. Geography Waterfork is a fishing town whose people cannot afford to be soft; one fisherman remarks that "farmin' the water's a hard way to make a livin'." Waterfork lies along the river northwest of the bridge and ravine into Pianda. A road leads southeast over a bridge and further south to Cardone, while another bridge to the north provides easier access to Ticoro and the region's central forest. A Coach runs from Waterfork to Levosche for 260 burlas. Three groups of Masliths roam along the river, endangering the town. A Buried Cache next to a garden contains +2 Rope and +8 Lockpicks. Commerce Tavern: Riverside Pub * Amenities: Ale, Fish, no rooms * Music: second verse of You'll Never Hear My Name. * Free: +8 Fishing Rod on the floor. Shop: The Herbalist * Sells: Herbal Powder, Razorcup Nectar, Nudberries, Senwater, Fidali Leaves * Buys: Potions, Enhancers Residents * At the Contuso family estate, Marnia Contuso asks forgiveness for her hot-tempered sons and examines the Sealed Scroll, a record of five generations of births and deaths in the Contuso family. A baby born to the Contuso girl whose negligence instigated the feud is listed as the child of Paolo Verazza's grandfather, proving that both families were responsible for the tragedy. Contuso gives the party a 40% emerald as repayment for the information and leaves to talk to her "boar-headed husband" about ending the "this stupid little war." * A sick boy's father, frantic because his child was poisoned by a spineray sting while swimming in the river and Senaedrin's Circle has not arrived yet. Give him 1 Fidali Paste to cure the boy and receive a battered 50% Banded Shield as thanks. * A fisherman who offers the party a chew of "fresh-water tarfy" -- dried fish, sugar, and tar mashed together and dried for a month -- and mentions that Masliths, moving inland due to the drought, have been scaring the fish away from local waters. If the party returns after killing the three groups of Masliths near the river, the fisherman gives them a Henne's Horn. * A gruff trapper tells the party about being caught in a freak snowstorm in the Harkune Mountains, living in a cave and catching fish to survive. Fish is his favorite food now. * In Chapter 4, a nosy, short-sighted woman gossips about her "talkative" neighbor Erma and about the recent kidnapping of the Imperial Consort, having heard fifth-hand that the deed was carried out by the Mehrats to coerce Chail into their war against Antara. * In Chapter 4, a paranoid man believes the Mehrats and Chailans will be attacking any minute, despite William pointing out that Waterfork is nowhere near the border and the Antaran fleet at Ormede protects the river. He is willing to pay 200 burlas for any one Sword or Shield to defend himself with. * In Chapter 4, a cheerful young couple with a baby welcomes the party. The man has just joined the Shepherds, beliving them to be "good family men, but young and full of energy." William cautions him to keep both ears open when listening to their rhetoric and suggests that he bring up inviting a Grrrlf to the next meeting to get a better idea of the group's motives. Trivia * The availability of Fidali Leaves at the Shop and Ale at the Inn allows convenient creation of Fidali Paste, which can be sold at the Shop for a fair profit. Category:Betrayal in Antara Category:Places (BIA)